A Light Revealed
by Jedi of Light
Summary: Part 1 of Jedi of Light Chronicles. Kim is a kid from Earth snatched away because of her mysterious powers. Why is she the one chosen? Is her destiny truly as a Jedi? Please R&R.
1. A Legend Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars. I do own Kim and the story on these following pages.

Here are Kim's humble beginnings and great expectations. There will probably be about five chapters. Until I get them all up, enjoy this bit! Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

The young teenager walked cautiously through the halls, perusing the map of her new school. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her green eyes swept the hall, taking in all the rooms and mentally fixing their position in her mind. 

Glancing back at her map, she headed outside to her next class. She failed to notice the black probe droid hovering in a corner. She did, however, know that she wasn't alone. She stopped and looked around. Why did she feel like being watched?

The answer was simple.

She _was_ being watched.

The man crouched on the roof, waiting. While he waited, he surveyed the video monitor that now showed a girl walking towards the exit he was above. Frowning, he twiddled the dial on the monitor. The energy reading remained the same. _That's the one? I expected a warrior, not a child! _He double-checked the reading, and then got into position.

The girl continued out the door. At age fourteen, she was more mature than others of her age. She was also more receptive to people than most. She could tell what someone was thinking just by looking at them. She could defend herself against an entire gang of teenage boys, and she knew how to shoot a gun, and shoot well. She was good at practically everything she tried, but had never really given much thought to it. She just assumed it was a gift of some sort.

Walking out onto the grass, she moved casually, but inside, her nerves were screaming at her to get the heck out of there, and fast. Then it happened.

Something dropped down behind her and swung a robed arm at her neck. Even in her shock, she ducked, and came up with a punch to the chest. The figure staggered, but came back again, now throwing punches of its own. The girl now staggered, but she blocked every one. Unfortunatly, she failed to see the black leg sweeping towards her. Her legs were knocked out from under her, and she almost went down, but the figure grabbed her around the stomach and neck and wrenched her upright.

She wiggled around and froze as she looked into a face that should not exist. The man, if you could call him that, had red and orange eyes, red and black skin, and horns sprouting out of his head.

_No way. No way in a million years, _the girl thought as she looked into the face of Darth Maul.

"You are quicker than I expected. You will do nicely." Still holding her around the neck, he flicked a switch on his belt. A ripple formed in the air in front of them, almost as if the air was turning to water. It solidified to a point, and an oval of white light opened in front of them.

Despite this occurrence, Maul noted with interest that he could feel no fear in this child whatsoever. Only hard determination. _An interesting being, this girl. An even more interesting choice for an apprentice. My Master _did_ say that the prophecy did not refer to someone in our galaxy. _Maul made his decision and stepped into the portal, still holding the girl around the neck.

The girl was not scared, butrather buzzingwith determination and adrenaline. A white wisp of light flowed around them, and sparks of light rushed past. The girl looked forward to an extremely bright spark that was hurtlingdirectly towards them. She closed her eyes as they were engulfed in it.

She was hot. Hotter than she could remember. Maul tossed her to the rocky, dusty ground, and as she spun around, she saw the portal close up and the device on his belt used to call up the portal smoke and die.

"You were not my first choice for an apprentice, but your powers selected you for me. I am your future Master, Darth Maul."

"I know quite well who you are," the girl retorted. "I also know that this is _impossible_." She looked at the barren landscape she stood on and took another shock.

Twin suns blazed overhead, accounting for the heat. Her blue jeans didn't help much, but at least she had worn a t-shirt. The landscape was pretty well a desert. She knew where she was, but hated (dreaded?) to admit it. She now stood on Tatooine. Maul's ship rested close by, accompanied by a state-of-the-art speeder bike.

"You of all people should know better than that." Maul reprimanded her. "After all, with your powers—"

"Whoa, hold the phone! Only the knowledge that you're a trained Sith lord is keeping me from jumping you. What powers are you talking about!"

Maul scrutinized her. "You…have no knowledge of the powers you possess?"

"I don't think I have any powers! Now let me go home!"

He shook his head and lifted his hand. An invisible clamp closed around her throat and lifted her up. "You are in no position to make demands, my young apprentice."

He held back his surprise as she somehow shattered his hold and dropped to the ground, gasping. "I'm…not…your apprentice!" she rasped. "Nor will I ever be! I side with the Jedi!"

Let us take a moment to explore her past a bit while Maul started to fume. This girl was an avid Star Wars fan, having practically memorized all the movies and books. Well, _almost_ all. The third episode wasn't out yet. She knew the story; she knew the characters. She had rooted for Anakin in the pod race, and smiled when he redeemed himself in the sixth episode. That being the case, she knew that the Jedi were the ones she wanted to side with in this position. They fought only to protect what was right. In a way, that was what she had struggled to do on Earth.

Maul glared at her, and, moving with lightning speed, closed the distance between them. He yanked her arms behind her and bound them with a piece of rope that he seemed to pull from thin air. The girl struggled, but was knocked backwards when he slapped her. "Your first lessons…Jedi are mindless fools. They do not comprehend the true nature of the Force."

"They are not!" The girl shot back, feeling a twinge of loyalty to the Jedi. Maul sneered and picked her up. She struggled, but lacked the skill to escape him.

He dumped her on the back of a speeder bike. "Perhaps seeing a battle between a Sith and a Jedi will change your mind." He climbed on in front of her, and shoved the bike into life. The motor roared, and they took off across the sand.

The girl winced as the burning sand was swept up to pelt her full-force in the face. She tried to keep her eyes open, though. She had a hunch who Maul was going to fight, and she just had to see if she was right.

She was. As they cleared a dune, the girl could see two figures running for a sleek, silver, Nubian ship. One of them, a small boy, called to the figure in front of him. The man in front spun around as the girl yelled out, "Anakin, drop!" Maul glared angrily at her as the boy threw himself onto the sand, out of Maul's path.

Qui-Gon had felt Maul coming, although he didn't know who he was. But he hadn't expected that his companion would help Anakin.

The girl made up her mind and rolled off the bike, getting lightly singed by the thrusters, but other than that, she was fine as she landed. Struggling to her knees, she saw Maul engage Qui-Gon in battle. When Qui-Gon got clear briefly, he yelled out to Anakin, "Get to the ship! Tell them to take off!"

With a quick glance at her, Anakin did what he was told. The girl turned her attention back to the battle. She could see that Qui-Gon was having trouble, so she did what she always did when someone was in trouble; she intervened.

Qui-Gon twisted his ankle as he stepped wrong, and he stumbled, falling to the sand. As Maul triumphantly raised his lightsaber for a powerful blow, something hit him in the side, hard. He tumbled to the side, but leapt up again instantly. His mouth twisted in annoyance. His "apprentice" stood there, placing herself in front of Qui-Gon, who was struggling to his feet.

The teenager glared back at Maul, her face betraying none of the sudden exhaustion she was feeling. She didn't know how she'd done it, but she had drawn energy from something to get to Qui-Gon. Now, that energy faded, leaving the girl weak. _Tired or not, _she thought fiercely, _I'm not giving in!_

The girl saw Maul's face twist in anger, but she didn't understand why until Qui-Gon's arm caught her around the waist and leapt up with her to the ship that he had ordered to take off. They barely made it, and it was too far away from the Sith for Maul to reach. The black-robed figure had to watch and fume as his target took off, along with his would-be apprentice.

Qui-Gon threw her into the ship, and then slid under the hatch himself as the landing ramp retracted. He lay there, breathing heavily. The girl also laid still, tired, both physically and emotionally.

"Are you all right?" That came from Anakin, who had rushed to Qui-Gon's side. A young man, about twenty-three, accompanied him.

"Master, what was that thing? And", the young man internally groaned as he spotted the girl, "who is she?"

"In response to both of your questions, yes, I'm all right, and I don't know what he was…but he was well trained in the Jedi arts."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked apprehensively.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui-Gon replied gravely.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin persisted.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a calculating look. Qui-Gon noticed, and took note of it. "We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin looked up at the tall young man. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?"

Obi-Wan just gave Anakin another skeptical look. Qui-Gon turned his attention to the girl he had pulled in with him. She was trying to undo the knot on the crude rope handcuffs. "Forgive me, my dear. Let me help you with that." He easily reached over and undid the knot that held her hands together.

The girl rubbed her chafed wrists, then looked up at Qui-Gon, who was getting up. "Thank you," she said quietly. He reached down a hand to help her up. She took it, and pulled herself up. Qui-Gon took his hand away quickly. When she looked at him, the look on his face was one of surprise.

"What did you say your name was?" Obi-Wan looked curiously at his master. It wasn't like Qui-Gon to be shocked by anything. The girl noticed, too. She decided to keep her name anonymous for a while longer.

"I didn't. You can call me Kim Solo."

Obi-Wan started. It was like he knew that name from somewhere…maybe from a dream he'd had. Qui-Gon glanced his way quickly, and then continued his questioning. "Why were you in the company of that man? Do you know him?"

"Not as a friend or anything, but I do know his name. It's D—"

Kim broke off as another invisiblehand squeezed her air pipe, but this wasn't one she could break away from. She fought it, sweat coming off her forehead, trying to tell Qui-Gon Maul's name. The last thing she saw was Qui-Gon's concerned face, and a blue glow of some sort clouding her vision.

* * *

_Kim was alone, in a light blue circle of light. Somehow, she wasn't afraid._

_A figure approached her out of the light, shaking its head. "That was foolish. I thought we had more sense than that."_

"_We?" Kim's voice sounded exactly like the figure's. _

"_Yes, _we_. I am your power. Your light. Surely you must have realized that you are different."_

"_Well, I always knew that, but I never thought it was something of this magnitude." Kim smiled in spite of herself. The figure—herself—smiled back._

"_You are the Jedi of Light, Kim. I know you're not a Jedi yet," she said, looking at Kim's face, "but you will be. The Force has given you a very special gift. You have the power of Light. In a way, you have control over a certain element. The most powerful element out of the four, actually."_

"_There's more?"_

"_Yes. There are four elements: Light, Air, Water, and Fire. You got the 'leader' element. Light."_

_Kim rubbed her mental forehead. "Did I always know I have this? What do I do with it?"_

"_You only know now the name of what you are. What you do with it is up to you. No element has the same kind of power."_

"_What?"_

_The figure sighed. "Say there are two Jedi of Light. Your power would respond differently to you than to the other one. You might have a stronger and better control over it than the other."_

"_Why couldn't I tell Qui-Gon Maul's name?"_

"_You cannot influence the story in any way."_

"_Story?"_

"_The original 'Star Wars' story. That means that you cannot stop any of the characters from dying or going their chosen path. It will be hard. There will be times when you feel like you will bleed to death with the emotional pain. You can tell them, however, about how you came to be here and why you can't tell them certain things. If you come close to slipping, I'll give you a little shock to warn you. Otherwise, you'll pass out, like you did just now. Oh," the figure looked out, past the glowing sphere that encased them. "You're waking up. Just remember; you have a responsibility now. You are meant to use the gifts you have been given!"_

"_Wait! I have so much more I want to know!" Kim called after the figure. _

"_And know you shall." The figure turned and flew at Kim, crashing into her. But Kim didn't fall. The figure matched her perfectly, from every hair to every thought Kim had ever thought, melding together with her. As the figure did so, Kim really saw who she was. She felt her strengths, her flaws, and her beliefs. . 'So this is who I am,' Kim thought as she received the gift she had been given. 'Jedi of Light. I kind of like it…'_

* * *

"She's waking up, Master." Obi-Wan's voice was right over her. Kim forced her eyelids open to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon standing over her.

Kim tried to sit up, but Qui-Gon held her down. "Rest. You had quite a time fighting through that. Whatever it was."

"Tell me about it," Kim joked. She then remembered what had happened. The smile on her face slid off to be replaced by an extremely serious look. One that belonged to someone much older. "Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you."

Kim sat up, despite Qui-Gon's protest, and launched into the explanation of what happened while she was "away". Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were silent the whole time. Obi-Wan looked as if he feared slightly for her sanity, but Qui-Gon's look was a trusting, understanding one.

Kim finished her story, and looked at her feet. "I don't know _why_ this is happening or why I'm here…I just know what I was shown."

"I think I understand." Qui-Gon's voice was kind. "I've heard of such a power, but only in legends. I never really believed it until I touched your hand. You have more pure energy bottled up inside of you than I've ever seen. I felt like I do when I'm surrounded by plants and animals…almost overwhelmed by all the life."

"Master," Obi-Wan interjected, "Surely you don't mean that you believe this."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan gently. "So young, and yet so certain you know all there is to know."

Obi-Wan blushed, properly ashamed. Kim felt sorry for him. She knew how much Qui-Gon's approval meant to him. "Obi-Wan…" Kim reached over to lightly touch Obi-Wan's hand. His eyes lit up with energy as she filled him, renewing the energy he had lost in the past few days. Finally, he was as awake and fresh as if he'd just woken up from a long nap. Kim pulled her hand away.

Obi-Wan looked at her with new respect. "Okay. I believe you."

Qui-Gon looked anxiously from Obi-Wan to Kim. "What happened?"

Kim replied, "I gave him some energy. I think that since I didn't know what I had when you touched me, the energy just flowed out of me."

Qui-Gon nodded, deep in thought. "The Council will want to know about this."

"I'm ready to do whatever I have to in order to help," Kim responded firmly. "While I'm in this world, my loyalty is to the Jedi."

"We are glad to have you." Obi-Wan smiled at her. This kid really wasn't too bad. He should at least give her a chance. Besides, some instinct was telling him that they would be good friends in the future…

* * *

"Yousa from differentia demeson? Cawazy!" Kim smiled as Obi-Wan patiently explained to Jar-Jar why she would be joining them. Qui-Gon had decided to take her to the Jedi Council, and there, the Council would decide what to do with her. Kim didn't like not knowing what would happen to her, but she accepted it.

"What's this?" Padme stood by the door in her handmaiden gear, hands on her hips. Obi-Wan sighed and launched into yet another explanation, while Jar-Jar now looked Kim over.

"Yousa no look differentia. How yousa be here, hmm?"

"I really don't know, Jar-Jar. I wish I did."

The Gungan's eyes widened. "How do yousa know mesa?"

Kim sighed, almost copying Obi-Wan. "I already know what's going to happen. In my world, this whole incident is a well-known story! You're practically legendary!"

Jar-Jar puffed himself up a little. Legendary? He liked the sound of that!

Padme walked over to her. Kim only really realized now how…well, _real_ these people were. Padme was only about fourteen, the same age as Kim. "Is it true?" Padme's eyes were alight with curiosity. "Are you really from a different dimension? Wait…" She looked suspiciously at Kim. "Are you even real? You're not a hologram or a droid, are you?"

Kim grinned. "I'm real. At least, I was last time I checked."

That got a surprised grin out of Padme. _I like her,_ Padme thought. _She seems…no, she _feels_ like someone I can trust._

The rest of the trip was spent conversing with Padme, Anakin, Jar-Jar, and occasionally Obi-Wan. It hurt Kim to keep them in the dark about their future, but that was the way of things. They'd find out naturally if she weren't there.

By the time they arrived on Coruscant, they were all good friends. Kim especially liked Anakin, and she was already quite attached to the lively young boy. Padme was the twin sister she had never had, and Jar-Jar…well, he was a good friend, at any rate.

As the Naboo ship descended onto the landing platform, Obi-Wan gave her some quick pointers on how to act. "Just follow my lead."

The door opened, and the Jedi, followed by Kim, Anakin, and Jar-Jar, walked down. Two men awaited them. Kim almost launched herself at Palpatine, who stood beside Chancellor Valorum, but forced her rebellious side to consent with what was right. She quickly toned down her power as much as possible, so as to give the impression of a regular, non-sensitive person. All five of them bowed to show their respect and acknowledge his high position.

The two men nodded, then watched as Queen Amidala and her handmaidens descended. Kim led Anakin and Jar-Jar off to the side to make room. Anakin and Jar-Jar were awestruck by the huge city, but Kim's attention was focused on Amidala and Palpatine.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine introduced them.

At least Valorum wouldn't become an all-powerful Sith lord. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"Thank you for your concern, Chancellor," Amidala thanked him. Palpatine led the way to an air taxi. Padme motioned for Anakin and Jar-Jar to follow her. At Qui-Gon's nod, they went. Kim stood at attention, waiting for a direction from Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon motioned her over as he addressed the Chancellor.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated. And in more ways than one."

* * *

Kim shifted from one foot to the other, slightly nervous. Amidala was discussing her options for negotiation with Palpatine and Captain Panaka. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in the room in front of her, talking to the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon was reporting the Sith Lord he had encountered as well as Anakin, and then he planned to introduce Kim, along with her powers. Kim shifted again.

All she really wanted was to go home! But, she somehow knew that this was no accident. She also knew, that for whatever reason, her powers would come into play. She didn't start as the door opened rather quickly to reveal Obi-Wan's face. She knew it was going to happen. As Kim walked forward at his gesture, she knew that, even without knowing it, she was developing her skills.

Inside, Qui-Gon was telling them what Kim had told him. She moved to stand at his side, and waited. The gazes of these elite Jedi made her blush, but she met each and every stare determinedly. Qui-Gon finished his narrative, and waited for them to speak.

Mace Windu was the first one to make a sound. "Master Qui-Gon…do you believe that a Jedi Power is really in this child?"

"Yes. I have felt the power inside of her."

Yoda rubbed his chin. "Child." Kim looked at him.

"A Jedi Power are you?"

"I believe I am, sir."

"From another dimension you come?"

"Yes, sir." Kim could feel the growing disbelief from the Council.

Mace frowned. "It's unheard of! The chances of a Jedi Power being born are extremely low, and even lower are the chances that a Jedi Power would surface in a child not even of this galaxy! I've never heard of the planet 'Earth'. How do we know she can be trusted?" He restrained his voice, but Kim could hear the hidden doubt and distrust.

Kim wanted to show them, to help them believe. She reached inside for the light she now knew was there. Testing it, making sure she wouldn't blow them all up or anything, she took a small molecule of it and brought it to her physical hand.

Kim hid a gasp as her palm erupted with light, contained only in a small sphere of pure energy. She toned it down the best she could, and calmed down as herself as she did so. She couldn't help it. The light was excluding an aura of calm and quiet courage. As was she. She didn't know it, but she was glowing a steady light blue that radiated the same feeling.

The Council was stunned…and convinced. This girl was practically the Force contained in human form! They had never felt so much of it in one being before. It also fit the old legends, from the light Kim excluded to the aura of comfort they were feeling.

Kim replaced the molecule inside the center of her light, and both the light in her hand and the glow around her faded away. _If I can do that with a mere molecule, exactly how much do I have the capability to do? _She wondered. _Is it possible for me to not make a difference? _Reaching back inside, she tried to touch a larger portion of the light. She retracted sharply from a barrier. She internally sighed. _All right then. I suppose this is a "learn-as-you-go-along" kind of thing. Great._

She turned her attention back to the Council. All eyes were on her, and all eyes held a new respect for her. Kim decided to do one last thing. "Um…Master Yoda?"

The ancient Jedi Master regarded her thoughtfully. "Yes?"

"I'd like you to believe me, and Qui-Gon, so…I open my mind to you." Kim let down the walls that she hadn't known were there, and let Yoda into her mind. Partway, at least.

Yoda was shocked at this girl-child. She already trusted him enough to allow him into her mind? With a mental shrug, he gently prodded her mind and wasastonished by what he found.

This child had the maturity and reliability of someone much older and wiser. He found that she truly knew what was going to happen in their world. The truth of it beamed out of her mind. He could feel the raw power leaking past the most internal shield. Somehow he knew, as did she, that the small bit leaking past was but a miniscule portion of the power she was capable of producing. Next came the memories of her capture, along with the burred face of her attacker, but no name. He felt her ingenuity, somewhat sarcastic humor, bravery, and deep sense of duty. He also felt her impatience with small things, bravery-turned-into-recklessness, and her heartfelt wish to help all she could. He felt other things that cannot possibly be described by mere words.

Kim closed her eyes as she felt Yoda enter her mind, gently and carefully. She was pleased to note that he did not pry into the few shields she had left, but rather got a measure of her character and truth, and then left.

She opened her eyes as he opened his. Yoda rubbed his chin, thinking hard. This child—no, young lady—would be a vital help to them. She had an incredible power and an incredible character. But power with no discipline was dangerous.

Yoda made his decision. "Be trained, you will."

Kim jerked her head up, and was met by kind green eyes.

Mace was also surprised. The child was far past the normal training age."Master Yoda? Are you sure about this?"

Yoda nodded. "By accident, nothing happens. Seen her truly, I have. Die she will, rather than betray her friends."

Mace wasn't finished. He was naturally cautious, having been born on a fierce planet. "Who will train her?"

Yoda thought, and then opened his eyes again. "Learn from all of us, she will. Padawan Obi-Wan, train and practice with you, she will. A good example for her you will be."

Obi-Wan bowed. "It will be my pleasure to help her in whatever way I can."

"Good." Yoda nodded. "Master Qui-Gon, her primary teacher you will be."

"It's impossible to have two padawans," one Council Member interjected.

Yoda nodded again. "Not a true padawan will she be. Just as not a regular Jedi will she be."

Qui-Gon bowed, sensing this discussion was over. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda replied. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Kim bowed again, and left the room.

Outside in the hallway, Kim turned to Obi-Wan. "If you'd rather practice alone, I can understand. I don't want to be a burden."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I meant it. I'd be honored if you would train with me."

Kim looked at him carefully. "Why trust me so quickly?"

"Yoda trusted you in five minutes. You're a Jedi Power." His eyes twinkled. A grin spread slowly across his face. "That's good enough for me."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Kim spent most of it with Jar-Jar and Anakin. They talked and laughed together, with Anakin telling Kim all he knew about the universe. Jar-Jar kept most of Kim's attention, though…she constantly needed to stop him from entering a conference or knocking over a vase. Once, he accidentally stumbled and knocked a lovely glass sphere off its pedestal. Kim did a spectacular dive and easily caught the ball.

While Anakin berated Jar-Jar, Kim carefully replaced it on its stand. She had missed the spark of blue light that flew into it when she caught it. As she looked at it one last time, a picture formed. It was her, with a stony face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Behind the picture of herself was a picture of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and a full grown Anakin, who looked rather angry. Along with the picture came the feeling of her heart being ripped in two.

Kim stumbled away, stunned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Anakin was at her side instantly, concern written all over his small face. Kim smiled down at him, barely managing to hide her shock.

"I…I'm fine, Ani. I just felt a little tired."

Anakin continued to watch her carefully for the remainder of the day.

Qui-Gon came in the early evening to inform them of what was to be done. "We're going to escort Queen Amidala safely back to Naboo."

It was late evening when they finally departed. The Queen apparently had a rather large wardrobe.

When Kim came out along with Anakin and Jar-Jar, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were deep in discussion. The wind carried some of their words to her.

"…It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth."

"From your point of view..."

"The boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?" Almost instantly, Kim _felt_ Obi-Wan's emotions. He was concerned, and almost jealous of Anakin.

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Qui-Gon was tired, and that made his temper extremely short. As Obi-Wan walked sullenly and obediently up the ramp, Qui-Gon let a gentle wave of remorse flow as he sighed.

_Wave? _Kim had no idea how she got that impression. It just felt like a slight brush, like the waves at the beach. Thinking of home, Kim felt a pang of homesickness. She already had friends here, but she was just a kid! Why did she have to be the one to be thrown into this new world? Why did Darth Maul have to pick her? Why was she even here?

As Kim followed Obi-Wan up the ramp, leaving Anakin and Qui-Gon to talk, she realized that this adventure would be stuffed with "why's". _And, _she thought ruefully, _I'll probably never know until the end._

The Queen and her handmaidens came on board shortly after Kim and Obi-Wan. Jar-Jar hugged Anakin and Qui-Gon, ecstatically shouting, "Wesa goin home!"

Kim felt another wave of sadness. She thought she had only imagined the first, but this one came from Obi-Wan, who was looking quietly out the window. She went over to stand by his side.

"This universe has so many fascinating things in it. Back on my world, the very idea of flying across the galaxy was laughed at."

Obi-Wan remained quiet. Kim looked at him carefully, and then continued. "Qui-Gon loves you like a son, Obi-Wan. Don't think for one second that he doesn't, or that he loves Anakin more."

Obi-Wan looked up, startled. The pilot moved past them to start up the ship, and the engines roared to life. "How did you know?"

"I felt your emotions," Kim said simply.

"But I hid them, like I always do."

"I don't know how I felt them, but I did." Kim paused. "No. I know how I did it. I think this is something my power allowed. I'm not sure, by any means, but that's my best guess. I just now figured out how to do this. Now, back to you."

Obi-Wan sighed. "He's just so…stubborn. I'm worried."

"Obi-Wan," Kim said, "I can't tell you any more, but trust Qui-Gon for now. The path in the present may be hard, but greater triumphs in the future will follow."

Obi-Wan looked at her. A faint smile appeared on his face. "I guess you would be the one to know. Thank you for listening."

"No problem."

Obi-Wan stood up and went to go talk to the captain. Kim turned and joined Padme in conversation. Anakin had gone up to the captain as well, but for a different reason. He was learning the different controls of a ship. Kim smiled as she faintly heard the conversation.

"…and that one?"

"The forward stabilizer," the pilot, Ric Olie, replied.

"And those control the pitch?"

"You catch on pretty quick."

_He certainly does, _Kim thought sadly. _And those skills will aid him later, for good or evil._


	2. Night Reflections

Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, and I know it isn't much of a cliffhanger, but I'll add onto it as soon as I can. Until then, here's the next little bit. Call it a "teaser chapter" if you will.

* * *

Feeling slightly tired, Kim turned around out of the cockpit and retreated to the bunk that had been designated for her. Well, technically it was a spot on the floor with a blanket, but it was better than nothing. Lying down, she pulled the soft fabric over her and closed her eyes for a quick nap. 

_She was in that place again. That place inside herself where her power resided. She hovered again in that blue sphere. _

'_Did you understand that warning earlier?'_

_Great. I'm talking to myself. No, I didn't._

_'I tried to make it clear enough.'_

_You'll have to excuse me. I'm new at this._

'_Then here's the spelling. That was a vision of the future, three times over.'_

_But what do my friends have to do with it?_

'_They will be the cause. Their deaths will hurt. Especially since you will not grow older while you are here.'_

_WHAT?_

'_Calm down.'_

_Calm down! I'm still gonna be a teenager when Obi-Wan gets a beard, and you want me to calm down!_

'_There's no talking to you like this.'_

_Hey! I _am_ you, so don't even try to go there!_

'_We'll talk more later. When the news has had time to sink in. I just wanted to let you know in advance.'_

_Thanks for the warning._

'_Sarcasm will get you nowhere.'_

_Kim floated up out of the blue sphere into a clear meadow. 'Now where am I?'_

_A voice called her name. "Kim?"_

"Kim?"

The teenager awoke with a start. "Wha?"

"Sorry to wake you," Padme said, smiling, "but we're almost to Naboo."

"Oh. Thanks, Padme."

"It's alright. I've got to go and attend her Highness now."

"Okay. See you later." Padme nodded a final farewell and left.

The teenager sat up and stretched her arms. Sleeping on metal sure didn't do anything for your muscles. Staggering up, she folded the blanket neatly and set it on the nearest bunk. That done, Kim stepped out of her "room" and bumped into Anakin. "Oh! Sorry, Ani!"

"It's okay," the boy reassured her. "C'mon! We're in a Gungan swamp!" He took her by the hand and started leading her towards the exit. "I think Jar-Jar already went to the hidden city."

Kim blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The lush, green forest was surprisingly well lit. Spotting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the side talking, she went over to go see what was going on.

"...You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I forsee that you will become a great Jedi Knight." Kim wondered if she shouldn't wait a while. She didn't want to mess up Obi-Wan's chance to patch up his relationship with Qui-Gon.

She didn't have to worry. Obi-Wan waved her over, obviously in a much better mood than before. "Glad to see you're up."

Qui-Gon scrutinized her. "You must have been tired, to sleep for the duration of hyperspace time."

Kim smiled. "Well, it isn't every day I meet two 'fictional' heroes." She remembered her dream with a jolt. "Um, there's something I should probably tell you."

The two Jedi Knights stood quietly, allowing her time to gather her thoughts together. "Well, you see..." She took another deep breath. "I'm not going to age while I'm here."

Obi-Wan quirked an eybrow. Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. Kim coninued. "So, in two years, if I'm here that long, I'll still be fourteen. I just thought you should know." The girl looked down as the full front of that sentance hit. If she was here for a long time, she would be forced to watch friends grow old and die, while she remained in perpetual youth. _How in the world am I going to deal with that? _

Qui-Gon suprised her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This can't be easy for you, but thank you for telling us."

Kim strugged to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. "It's just..." She managed to smile a little. "A few days ago, I had nothing to worry about except schoolwork."

"If you need to talk to anyone," Qui-Gon continued gently, "I or Obi-Wan will be here."

Kim felt her stomach go into knots at the knowledge that no, Qui-Gon would _not_ be here for much longer. Obi-Wan noticed with an internal frown that Kim's face seemed to clear of emotion suddenly.Almost as if there was something that she had to hide... "Thanks," she whispered. She mentally screamed out to him, _You're going to die today! You've got to do something! _But that little voice she had come to knowas her powerful, mature self countered, _He can't hear you. I know it hurts, but you can't do anything about it._

Thankfully, Kim was distracted by the arrival of Queen Amidala and her handmaidens, along with Captain Pananka. The Jedi went over to meet them, Kim inbetween her two friends.

A splashing sound came from the lake. As Kim looked over, she saw a wet and quite confused Jar-Jar wade out of the water. He shook off the excess water at the bank edge, and then came over to report. It wasn't good. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas."

Captain Pananka stepped up. "Do you think they have been taken to camps?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "More likely they were wiped out."

"No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare." Jar- Jar countered. "Mesa show you!" He waved for the group to follow him.

"We'd best follow him," Qui-Gon said to Pananka. The captain nodded, and motioned for Amidala and her handmaidens to follow them.

Kim fell into step with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

As they walked, Kim thought, and thought hard. _So I can't tell them what's going to happen? Then why the heck am I here? _

Obi-Wan, being the observant young man he was, noticed her silence. "Hey." Kim looked at him, feeling very lost. "It'll be okay."

"Obi-Wan…I hope I'm not presuming too much, but you're my friend. How can it be okay? I know when and how you'll die. And I'm powerless to do anything about it!" Kim was _not_ well inclined to becoming an "innocent bystander".

"Our destiny was decided before we were even born," Obi-Wan said. "Of _course_ I'll die someday. It is a part of life." He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze, to both of their surprise. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends in the time I do have."

Kim couldn't barely speak. "…Thanks, Obi-Wan."


End file.
